Desire's Thrall
by TheMightyZan
Summary: Idunna likes having an affect on people, and if she can get pleasure from it all the better. Of course, having a meddlesome Fereldan and her Chantry lackey under her thrall doesn't hurt either, and she can't think of a more entertaining way to get back at them for all the trouble they caused. Rated mature for smexy times, so consider yourself warned!
1. Chapter 1

**Here be my entry for the summer contest over at the Dragon Age Fanfiction Facebook group. I got a title (Desire's Thrall), and characters (Idunna, Hawke, Keran, and Sebastian), and the genre (smut/romance), and was told to make something awesome.**

**It's going to be smutty, and the plot is going to be hanging on by a thread, but stick with me and maybe we can have some fun with it.**

**On to the smex!**

* * *

Idunna stared down at the note in her hands, even as she started up the stairs that lead to her room. _We need more_ was all the scrawled writing said, and it didn't need to say anything else, it didn't even need the half legible mark that served as a signature at the bottom. She knew who it was from, and she knew exactly what they needed.

Luckily, she could easily accommodate them.

She pushed open the door to her room and didn't miss a beat before smiling at the two men that stood in its center. They were pretty enough, both just coming into the first blushes of manhood, their faces still slightly rounded, and their eyes unsure. She had seen dozens like them, boys coming into their own, and eager to prove their masculinity especially when those near grown men were among the Templar recruits who spent so many years training and taking the commands of others. It was almost laughably easy to put them under her spell when their anxiety and emotions were so high, and it was one of the reasons she was so very good at her job.

One of them stepped forward, his hands clasping in front of him as he tried to put on a confident expression. "We have come to be serviced."

She nearly laughed at the stern command coming from a recruit who obviously had no real power, but stopped herself as her gaze moved to the blond behind him who was currently staring a hole into her floor. She had always liked blondes, and he was almost adorable with the way he was wringing his gloved hands together. He looked up as he felt her gaze on him, a blush working across his face when they made eye contact.

Oh yes, he was very cute, and there was no rule saying she couldn't have a bit of fun before sending them off.

Making up her mind, she moved past them and set the note on her desk. She heard the commanding one stutter after her, but she gave him no reply, instead she bit the inside of her cheek, letting the small amount of blood that came from the wound coat her tongue as she thought of all the manner of things she would like to do to the blushing blonde. She turned her focus inside of herself just enough to let the magic build and slowly pour out into the room. She started it as a trickle, not wanting to raise any alarms, and turned to see them both go heavy lidded.

Very good.

She increased the spill just a little more and moved closer to the blonde. "What are your names?" She watched him blink, the color still high on his face. "I'm Keran, and he's Wilmod."

She glanced at Wilmod and smiled, her hand coming up to beckon him over even as she put more effort behind the spell. "So, dear boys, you want to play?" They both gave hesitant nods, their expressions turning confused for a few moments as their will become hers. She waited only long enough for the confusion to turn into lust before stepping away. "Good, start with each other."

She walked to the bed and settled into the end of it as the two men stared at first her, and then each other. She had started to wonder if she needed to increase the magic more when finally they took a few hesitant steps closer to each other. Keran reached up a hand and threaded it through Wilmod's hair before giving a quick tug that had his dark locks falling down to frame his face. Keeping his fingers enmeshed in the strands, Keran gave another tug that this time brought the other man stumbling into him.

She grinned, pleased with herself, when their lips met, hesitant at first and then with more need. She reached a hand up to play idly at her breast, teasing the nipple through her clothes, as she watched them sigh into each others mouths, tongues and lips fusing and parting, their hands roaming over templar steel and chain in search of skin and settling for awkwardly gripping and trying to pull each other closer.

"Take off your clothes," she said at almost a whisper, her voice floating around them in the magic heavy air. Even as they parted to gratefully comply she was reaching back to unhook her own gown so that the neckline could droop and give her better access to the unbound breasts beneath it. She palmed them, her fingers flicking over the hardening tips as armor and cloth began to be tossed haphazardly around her.

The men made quick work of the barrier between them, leaving only their smallclothes as they were distracted once again by each others mouths. Wilmod's hand slid down Keran's back in order to grip his ass and pull their fronts closer. They strained against each other, starting a rocking cadence that had both letting out muffled moans.

Idunna stood long enough to let her dress drop to the floor with the other pieces of clothing, and then slid back onto the bed to lean against the headboard. She brought her legs up and spread them so that she could slide her hand down to her center. She teased herself for a few minutes, watching the men's pace increase, before forcing herself to speak again.

"Keran, I want you to take your hand and feel Wilmod." She waited as he complied, attempting to reach his hand into Wilmod's smallcothes while keeping their mouths together. Wilmod grunted at the contact of his friend's hand, and bent his head to bite at Keran's neck.

"Good boy. Doesn't it feel nice? Describe it to me."

"It's… it's thick, and hot… and…" Keran trailed off lamely, tilting his head back so the Wilmod could run his tongue over the pulse in his neck. Idunna laughed at the generic answers he gave her, images of badly written erotic stories entering her mind. Obviously, the boy was no poet.

She stared at the tip of Wilmod's penis where it poked out over the scrunched cloth of his smallclothes, the tip beaded with moisture from Keran's ministrations, and ran her own hand more roughly against her mound. "Would you like to feel it inside of you?"

Keran's eyes went wide at the question before he groaned and tightened his hand around Wilmod's length. "Maker…. Yes."

"Good, than come here. I have need of you first."

Wilmod held Keran to him a few moments more, rocking himself in and out of the circle of his fingers before finally, reluctantly, moving away.

Keran shed his smallclothes then crawled up onto the end of the bed, aiming his face between her legs when she pulled them apart. When he hesitated, hovering just above her, she reached up a hand to push him down the rest of the way. "Lick it."

His movements were unsure, but he was eager enough that even his inexperienced ministrations had her tensing her back and spreading her thighs wider. She lost herself for a few moments, breathing out instructions that he quickly followed. When his tongue began thrusting in and out of her she tightened her grip on his hair and arched up into him. Harder, faster, she wasn't very sure what she was even saying anymore, but she did know that she needed to start sleeping with more of the recruits if they were all this good at following instructions.

Her feet pressed deeper into the bed as her release rolled through her. Keran kept his mouth on her throughout it, lapping at her entrance as she trembled, and gripping her thighs until the flesh was numb.

When she opened her eyes again she saw both men staring at her, Keran with his mouth still wet from her, and Wilmod with his hand wrapped around himself and his face full of need.

It was almost enough to make her take pity on them. Almost. Instead, she pointed to the stand next to her bed, directing Wilmod to it. "There is a jar of grease in there. Take it out and coat yourself with it."

As the black haired recruit moved to comply with her orders she sat up and reached out to pull Keran's lips to her own, enjoying the taste of herself mixed with his own flavor. She let her tongue tangle with his lazily, in no rush now that she was coming down from her first high. When she finally saw from the corner of her eye that Wilmod had sufficiently coated himself she pulled away and shot them both a teasing smile.

She turned so that she was facing away from Keran, and rose to her hands and knees. Looking over her shoulder at him, she smiled again as she saw that he was staring transfixed at her opening. "I want you to take me like this." He readily complied, his hands gripping her waist as he instantly rose to his knees and buried himself in her. She clinched around the sudden fullness, and moved her gaze to Wilmod. "I want you to ready him, and then I want you to take him while he is inside of me, and I don't want either of you to come, not until I say you can."

She dropped her head down, and could see Wilmod move behind Keran from between her arms and legs. There was a pause in Keran's movements as Wilmod situated himself at the end of their makeshift line. She knew the moment his finger entered his friend from the quick jerk of the length inside of her. Everyone seemed to freeze in that moment perched on a precipice that took even blood magic a second to work around.

Then Keran moaned, a deep guttural sound that caused her to clinch again. He started moving inside of her, his rhythm keeping time with the finger that pressed into him. She told Wilmod to add another, and then a third, before finally telling him to stop using his hand all together.

She felt the man behind her still as the other recruit knelt behind him, and slowly, so very slowly enter him. She waited, what seemed like hours, before both began to move again. The feeling was wonderful, she had always enjoyed having two men behind her, the way they moved in tandem, the way the motion of the furthest back would add extra force to the one that was inside of her.

Before long they were all moaning, gasping, whispering words of want and need. Fingers and toes bit into the sheets of the bed, and hands slid over sweat damp skin. She could feel Keran shaking as he tried to hold on to his control, and knew that only threads still held him as she moved on his member and Wilmod slammed into him from behind.

Feeling her own build up reaching its fullness, she lifted a hand to play over the bundle of nerves at her center that were begging for attention. She felt herself break apart, and was vaguely aware that she might have screamed for them to finish, then feeling as they did so.

She lay on the bed, her breathe coming out in tired huffs as she felt the others shift to flop down beside her. She practically purred as one of them ran a hand down her back, his fingers lightly tickling her skin.

After another minute of the quiet, she rose to sit and stare down at them, amused to see that the hand had belonged to Keran. It really was too bad she wouldn't get to play with him again. With that thought, she scooted off the bed and grabbed a short silk robe to wrap around herself before going to the desk and writing down directions.

Turning she saw that the others had followed her lead and were slowly putting themselves back together, their spell fogged minds making their movements slow and unsure now that she was no longer giving them instructions.

She waited until they were decent then handed the folded paper to Wilmod. "Go here and ask for Tarohne. She will tell you what to do after that."

When he simply nodded she put her hand on his arm and turned him to the door. "Now, hurry, the both of you. It is getting late and we don't want people asking any strange questions."

He nodded again and headed out, Keran following close behind after a last backward glance of his own.

When the door shut behind them she smiled into the empty air. Well, at least now she would sleep well tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ah, I knew there was a plot connection in there somewhere.**

Extra points to anyone who picks up on the Dr. Who reference.

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

The air was warm with the beginning of summer and the sky was a clear, uninterrupted blue above her head. It would have been the perfect day if not for the complaining that was coming from beside her.

"Hawke, I don't think going into a brothel is the best idea for a member of the Chantry."

She smiled over at the red haired prince and raised a hand to pat his shoulder. "It seems to me that a brothel would need Chantry intervention more than anywhere. Besides, didn't you say that you revoked your vows when you decided to avenge your family?"

"I decided not to dedicate myself, but that doesn't mean I don't still live by the teachings."

She gave a nod, her long sweep of blonde hair bobbing with the movement. "Right, well, I'm sure if you're very careful you won't trip and fall penis first into anyone." Even as he shot her a withering glance she heard Merrill giggle behind her.

"Could that actually happen?"

It made her laugh and Sebastian glower all the more, leaving Aveline to assure the confused elf that such things weren't usually possible.

"Well either way," Hawke stated after regaining her composure, "we promised Macha that we would look into what happened to Keran, and if we don't want him ending up like Wilmod we need to go talk to Madame Lusine. You're Chantry sensibilities are just going to have to buck up."

She led the others into the floral scented interior of the Blooming Rose. She had been there a few times already, for work and various other things, but it never failed to amuse her to see the large scale of people who mingled throughout the common rooms, and how very many of them tried to not make eye contact with the others who were there for the exact same reasons. Varric had told her, the first time they had come here, that people spoke of the Rose like a social club, a place to unwind and forget the day's troubles. She had made some quip about being able to forget anything if you paid someone enough, but she had been surprised at how true it was.

Oh, they had sex, but they did an excellent job of making pointless conversation with the workers beforehand.

Hawke perused the crowd, looking for the white haired proprietor, but couldn't see her in the main lobby. Settling for the older woman who was currently writing in the client books she shouldered Merrill from her current study of the ever popular Serendipity.

"It's not polite to stare."

"She's got her hand in his pants."

She rolled her eyes and glanced to Aveline. "Keep her from wondering off, will you? I'd ask Sebastian, but that would require him to look somewhere besides the back of my head."

"Can we just finish the job and leave?"

She didn't bother replying to the prince's to the curt question, and instead made her way to the woman she had picked out. "Excuse me? Can I get some help?"

The book keeper looked up at her, assessing before straightening and politely smiling at the group as a whole. "Welcome back to the Blooming Rose, Sera Hawke. My name is Viveka, can I offer you all one of our group specials?"

Hawke smiled and tucked her hands behind her back, briefly wondering how quickly Sebastian might perish if she said yes, but deciding that time was probably of the essence when it came to finding the lost Templar recruit. "Not today, sadly. We actually needed some information on a couple of Templar recruits that came to visit you all."

"You would have to be more specific, we do business with a lot of Templars. Besides, I don't know what I can tell you, any Templar patrons that we may or may not have pay us well to keep their secrets."

"It's the Templars that need the information. Two of the recruits have gone missing, and this is the last place they were seen."

Viveka stared at her, gaze wary, before turning to the books she had been going through before. "What are their names?"

"Wilmod and Keran."

Viveka flipped through several pages before using her finger to underline a pair of names. "Well, Wilmod was here… a lot. I'm surprised he even has time to be a Templar…They were last here, together, a couple of weeks ago. They saw…. Idunna, the Exotic Wonder from the East." Her voice had gone dry the second she started saying the workers name, and Hawke couldn't help the laugh that shot out at the ridiculousness of it. Even Sebastian and Aveline let out reluctant chuckles.

"Is that really what people call her?"

The bookkeeper sent her a bland look and shut the book with a snap. "Well, it's probably better than 'The Tramp from Darktown'"

Hawke laughed again, nodding her agreement. "You probably have a point. Is there anything else you can tell me?"

Viveka gave her a smirk and tapped her finger on the leather binding in front of her. "Mistress Hawke, the things I could tell you about our workers would fill a hundred of these."

Hawke got the point and thanked the woman for her time after being told which room belonged to Idunna. She turned to find her way to the stairs and stopped short. "Where is Merrill?

Her companions looked around, both blinking as if they had just realized that the magical elf was missing. "Aveline, weren't you watching her?" Hawke asked, stepping past them to get a better look at the crowd.

"She was right here, I didn't…" the guard trailed off and gave a helpless shrug. "I'll go find her."

"Just meet us upstairs. Maybe this won't take very long."

She and Sebastian started up the stairs as Aveline disappeared into one of the side hallways. The door to Idunna's room was closed so she gave it a few brief knocks before looking over at Sebastian. "Still have your wits about you, or has the sin already rubbed off and ruined your soul?"

"I really don't understand why I let you drag me to these places."

She grinned in response, and turned back to the door as it opened. "Brave heart, your highness."

The woman that opened the door was pretty enough, with chestnut hair and eyes, but her makeup was overdone, and slightly smeared as if she had been sleeping in it and her dress was ill-fitted and falling off one shoulder. She looked the two of them up and down, and leaned heavily on the doorjamb. "Yes?"

"Idunna?" Hawke asked, and continued when she got a nod of affirmation. "We had some questions for you about a couple of Templar recruits that saw you last week. Can we talk?"

The Exotic Wonder studied them another moment before rolling a shrug and pulling the door open enough for them to step in. It was decorated in heavy, dark wall hangings, and gold accents, the bed was maroon and unmade. The air in the room was thick, and quickly filled Hawke's nose and mouth, choking her with a warm, spicy scent. She swallowed against it, and forced her voice to work. "Do you remember entertaining a couple of recruits? Wilmod… or Keran?"

"Wilmod…Wilmod." Idunna drew the name out an odd accent to her voice that sounded like what Hawke assumed it was, an urchin of Darktown trying to make themselves sound better. "It doesn't sound familiar. You know," she continued, a finger coming up to run down Hawke's jaw, "I do love blondes."

Hawke stared at her, the heady air making her eyes droop a moment before she shook her head and pushed Idunna's hand away. "Do your client's really like this act? Seems a bit heavy handed to me."

The worker smiled, a slow reveal of teeth that seemed almost like a snarl. "I don't know what you mean." She moved to the bed, settling on its side and patting the space beside her. "Questions bore me. I'd rather do something more, entertaining."

Before Hawke could open her mouth to reply Sebastian's brogue cut her off. "Maybe we should go easy on her, Hawke. She probably doesn't know anything."

Her brows rose as she shot a look at the Chantry prince. "She's the last person that saw Keran. What's wrong with you?"

"I just think that maybe we shouldn't be too hard on her. She's a fallen soul after all."

"Oh, yes. A very fallen soul, I would be happy to show you just how far I've gone." Idunna had moved back off the bed and up to them, so her voice was startling in its placement so close to Hawke's ear. She moved past the confused rogue and towards the Prince, a hand coming up to smooth over his shoulder.

Hawke sighed, the fog of her mind closing in a moment before she was able to shake it off again. What was wrong with her?

"Look, keep your paws to yourself, and just tell me what I want to know."

Idunna seemed to be ignoring her, her hand running down from Sebastian's shoulder to the belt of his armor, her fingers gliding over the relief of Andraste's face. "You don't want me to keep my… paws… to myself, do you?" Sebastian gave a small shake of his head in reply, his own hands rising to bracket her waist. She looked at Hawke from the corner of her eye, a lip twitching at the look of annoyance that she probably saw there. "Answer my question. Who told you about me?"

Hawke scoffed and started to tell her where she could put her question, but the words wouldn't come. As she stared into the other woman's eyes all she could think was that she wanted to tell her everything that she wanted to hear. "V-Viveka. She showed me her books."

The smile Idunna shot her was dazzling, and she found herself smiling back. "That wasn't so hard was it?" Idunna paused a moment as Sebastian ducked in to nuzzle at her throat. "So, Viveka sold me out did she? I'll have to deal with her later, but first… There is something I need you to do for me, if you don't mind."

"N-no." Just so long as she kept smiling like that, Hawke would do whatever she wanted.

"Take your blade and draw it gently across your neck." After making the command the brothel worker turned her attention back to Sebastian and his currently roaming hands.

A small part of Hawke's mind seemed to be screaming at her to pull it together, to not reach for the knife in her belt and pull it out, not set its tip against her throat firmly enough to cause a sting of pain. However, a far larger part wanted to do it all. She wanted to see that smile again, wanted to get praise.

Neither of the others were even paying attention to her anymore. She wanted to change that.

While she wrestled with herself she became vaguely aware of movement near the door, a rustle and then a bright flash.

"Let go of my friends!"

Merrill.

The air cleared almost immediately, and Hawke sucked in a breath even as she reached out and forcefully pulled the other woman off of Sebastian.

Idunna stared at them wide eyed. "How did you?" Her gaze fell on Merrill and Aveline where they stood in the door, and she sputtered out a curse even as she stumbled back and fell to her knees.

"Please, forgive me!"

Hawke stared at her, anger quickly replacing the fog that she had been drowning in. "What was that? What magic were you using on us?"

"Blood and desire in equal measure; it's a technique I learned a long time ago."

"Blood magic." She spat the words out, her brow furrowing when Idunna hunched further into the floor and squeaked out an agreement then begged to not be killed.

She dropped to her haunches in front of the trembling apostate and lowered her voice to a menacing whisper, long past playing nice. "You are going to answer all my questions, and if there is even a hint of magic I'm going to slit your throat the way you wanted me to slit mine. Do you understand?"

Idunna's head bobbed jerkily up and down before she risked glancing up from under her lashes. "Tarohne put me here to send biddable Templar recruits to the sanctuary… Three Spear Alley in the Undercity. I enchanted Wilmod and Keran weeks ago, but after they left," she trailed off and shook her head as she looked back down. "I know not what happened to them. Please… let me live."

"Since you were so willing to do the same with me?"

"It's not my fault. It was Tarohne's idea. She's the one who put me up to it. She was always talking about how we can bring back the way things were in the ancient Imperium. That the mages could rule again. She said if we stand and fight than the Templars cannot hold against us. Can you blame us, sera, for wanting to be free?"

Hawke studied her a moment before tucking her knife back into her belt. "What should I expect from this sanctuary of yours? How many other mages would be there, and are there traps?"

Idunna seemed to think on her answer, her eyes nervously tracking the knife as it was put away. "People are always coming and going. Sometimes there is only a handful but sometimes there are more, and there are traps… magical ones. There is a switch near the front door that will turn them off though." She met Hawke's gaze again and stared at her beseechingly. "That's all I know, I swear. Please let me live."

Disgust filled Hawke as she looked away from the quivering woman before her. Standing she looked at Aveline, ignoring the question she could see in her friend's eye. "She needs to be taken to the Gallows so the Templars can deal with her, since I don't think it's a very good idea to leave her here. Take Merrill with you just in case. Sebastian and I will pick up Bethany and Varric and go search for Keran in this sanctuary."

The guard gave a single nod and strode over to grip Idunna's arm and pull her roughly to her feet and out the door, Merrill trailing behind.

"I'll need to thank her later," she muttered more to herself than to the man beside her. "Are you alright?"

He didn't answer right away; in fact he seemed to have not even heard her. He was staring at the wall, his face hard set and his blue eyes distant. Hawke frowned at him and reached out a hand to his arm. "Sebastian?"

He started at her touch and turned his head to stare at her wide eyed. It caused her stomach to twist and she said his name again.

"Hawke?" He said her name as if he wasn't convinced it was correct, and suddenly looked so lost that she wasn't sure what to say. She went with something understanding. "Look, I know that you probably feel like you somehow went against your vows, but it's not your fault. She was controlling us."

Sebastian let out a broken laugh, his hands coming up to scrub over his face as he took a step away from her. "That's not- That's not what I was thinking. I was thinking… actually it doesn't matter what I was thinking. Let's just go."

She frowned at him another moment, but was sensitive enough to the still unsteady look in his eye to leave it alone. "Alright. Ready to go then?"

At his nod she led him out of the room.


End file.
